


The Angel on His Shoulder

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Victor Nikiforov, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Demon Katsuki Yuuri, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, succubus katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: There is an order of Angels whose job is to convert demons back to the light. Victor is the best of the best and has converted every demon he'd been assigned.Then he's assigned Yuuri and suddenly he's not in a hurry to do his job because Yuuri is extremely cute and Victor is having a crisis.Yuuri is a succubus and is terrible at his job. He has not managed to seduce a single human. Then Victor shows up and promises to teach him now how to seduce men. Yuuri's not sure if he wants to do that or if he just wants to keep Victor looking at him but either way he's going to do his best.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is a succubus because I'm going with the thing I saw on tumblr that said rather then incubus = men and succubus = women linguistically you could argue it was more: incubus = top and succubus = bottom. 
> 
> first chapter is simply world building. This god is neither male nor female btw

When heaven had recovered from the civil war and families formed God called a meeting with the archangels.

“While I hold out hope for your brothers and sisters who fell, that they’ll return someday, that is not something we can try to convince them about. They have already made their choice and I will not cause them more pain by disrespecting it” God told their angels.

They nodded. The war had been hard until God had met Lucifer and the rebels on the battlefield with their hands held up in peace. 

They had promised them two things. A realm of their own and the ability to return if they simply asked. 

None had taken them up on it and their loss was deeply mourned.

“However,” God went on, “Just as you, my angels, have married and created a next generation of angels they have bred and created new demons. Demons who have never been given a choice.” 

God stood up and walked to their window to the realms.

“When the young angels come of age it is my will that there will be an order whose purpose is to convert the young demons. To bring them to heaven.”

“Bright one...does that not mean the demons would potentially corrupt our youth?” Gabriel asked.

God turned to look at their angels.

“That is a risk. But I have decided that every being, be they born in heaven, on the earth, or in hell should have choice.” God turned back to his window. Unseen to the others they watched their favourite child sitting on the black throne of his realm, “Not giving thinking creatures a choice has proven...unwise” 

The angels shifted uncomfortably but pledged they would do as God asked. 

That is how there came to be an order of angels whose sole job was to follow demons with the hopes of bringing them to the light.

It was a simple task. They would be assigned to a demon and once they converted it they were assigned a new demon. Some were corrupted and chose hell and they were mourned. Still others seemed locked in a stalemate for eternity.

Victor was the best.

He converted every single demon he’d been assigned and he converted them faster than any other angel. He was a legend and some called him God’s favoured son. 

It was true he enjoyed his job. Seeing a demon’s face when they accepted God’s light was special but...there was a bit of dissatisfaction though he would never admit it. 

“Got a new assignment for me Yakov?” Victor asked, his feet up on his desk. Yakov swept them off irritably.

“Yes, an easy one this time. A succubus has just been assigned to the earth. No souls corrupted to the kids name. Seems timid and easy to convert. I expect you’ll be back here within a week” 

Oh joy.

“If it’s so easy why don’t you give this assignment to Georgi?” Victor wanted a challenge or...well he wanted  _ something _ even if he didn’t know what.

“Look it’s the only thing available and Georgi is busy with the pride demon Anya. You know that!” Yakov was turning an interesting shade of red which meant it was probably time for Victor to drop it.

“Ugh, fine. What’s the Demon’s name?”

“Yuuri”


	2. The Demon Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor meet

Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to center himself. 

He could do this.

Sure he had utterly failed at getting a human to give up his sexual energy/have their soul corrupted every single day since he came up to this world but! Today he wouldn’t fail!

The bar was crowded and smelled of sweat and cheap booze. He tried not to wrinkle his nose as he made his way to his current mark. 

He managed to get a seat next to him at the bar.

He was...rather good looking which yes ugly marks were easier but Yuuri wanted his first time to be with someone pretty, sue him.

He opened his mouth to address the man but instead blushed brightly and ordered a drink from the bartender instead. 

He spent the next hour utterly failing to approach the human. At the end of the hour the man left and Yuuri sighed in defeat.

That’s when he felt the prickling at the back of his neck. 

He was being watched. 

He tried to look around the room without giving away that he was looking (and utterly failing at that as well) when he locked eyes with a tall silver haired man.

Yuuri jumped and blushed a deep red when the man winked at him and wiggled the fingers of his right hand in greeting.

Still blushing Yuuri turned back around the face the bar.

It was that  _ man _ again. The last three days that man had been here staring at Yuuri. Yuuri should have taken that as invitation and stolen his sexual energy but the man was so pretty he was beyond intimidating.

(and Yuuri secretly loved the feel of this man’s eyes on him)

It was hopeless. 

At this rate he should just wait until his assigned angel showed up and immediately convert. He was such a useless demon.

Fuck it.

If he was so useless he might as well have fun.

“Bartender! Another!” 

  
Victor had been watching Yuuri with increasing interest the last three days. He didn’t give off the vibes of a succubus. He was wearing oversized shirts and glasses and had soft adorable hair. He was also clearly too embarrassed to actually approach any of the men he picked. 

It was surprisingly charming.

Victor swirled his drink, his chin resting his hand. 

It’s not like Yuuri couldn’t conjure up more flattering clothing. Hell, Victor wasn’t trying to get laid and he’d already had to refuse three men just in the last hour and all he was wearing was a white dress shirt and black jeans.

He was vaguely wondering what outfit would look best on his charge when he saw Yuuri utterly fail at looking nonchalant as he looked around. When they locked eyes Victor felt a jolt of  electricity go up his spine. He hid it behind a charming wink and welcoming gesture but he was secretly shook.

Yuuri’s face turned bright red and he spun back around calling for another drink.

Interesting…

Victor watched as Yuuri downed drink after drink.

He watched as Yuuri stripped off his oversized shirt revealing a body that was strong and just soft enough that Victor felt his mouth go dry.

Yuuri then climbed on top of the bar and started to dance and Victor was having a crisis.

At first he thought that Yuuri was pumping out his succubus allure due to the pulse of pure  _ want _ he felt...but when he tasted the air there wasn’t even a hint of demonic magic. Yuuri was just having fun and good lord was it attractive.

The trousers followed the shirt and men were hooting and hollering as Yuuri dropped to a squat to gently caress a lucky man’s face before gracefully standing again and dancing with hip isolations that should be illegal.

Victor chose to ignore the flare of jealousy.

Victor didn’t even realise when he’d left his table and made his way to the bar. 

Yuuri did though and he smiled broadly offering his hand to Victor.

“Dance with me!” the demon demanded and Victor shouldn’t but God forgive him he wanted to. He helped Yuuri down from the bar allowed himself to be swept into a intense and dirty dance full of grinding and clever hips.

Victor was clearly not immune to this demon’s charms which Yuuri didn’t fail to notice.

“Oh? Are you that happy to dance with me?” Yuuri breathed into Victor’s ear, “You’ve been watching me, haven’t you? I like it when you watch me”

“Let’s get out of here” Victor choked out, his face on fire. He tried to tell himself he was getting Yuuri out because it was his job but he wasn’t fully convinced. 

He didn’t want to really think about what was happening to him.

Yuuri purred happily but made no move to help Victor as he got Yuuri dressed and outside.

“Where are you living?” Victor asked as he helped the very drunk Yuuri down the street.

“Um...Don’t know how to tell you but I can get us there!” 

“Wait!” 

Too late. Yuuri had wrapped them his magic and deposited them in a pile in a living room in a nondescript apartment.

“Yuuri you shouldn’t use your magic so obviously” Victor admonished as he helped the demon from the floor to the couch.

Yuuri blinked at him.

“It’s okay! I’m a demon” 

Victor huffed a laugh as he checked Yuuri for injury.

“I’m aware” 

“Are you?” Yuuri squinted at him, “you ARE! Wait are you my angel? You have to be right? Since you’re so pretty? Damn I was going to just poof!” Yuuri waved his hands extravagantly, “Go to heaven! Since I’m a succu...succb..sex demon who has never had sex. I’m so bad at it!” Yuuri stage whispered that last.

“Well…” Victor is an angel. He’s not supposed to lie.

“So I was just gonna gonna go with the angel but if I go with you I can’t make you look at me and only me. So I gotta….I gotta learn how to be sexy” Yuuri clapped his hands to Victor’s cheeks making him meet Yuuri’s determined eyes.

“I…” Victor licked his lips, “You were doing pretty well back in the bar just now” 

“But that’s ‘cause…’cause of the drinks and ‘cause you were looking at me.” Yuuri pouted but then he broke into a grin “I know! You can teach me!”

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re like super sexy! You can teach me how to do my job and then you’ll watch me always and I get to see you all the time. Because you’re pretty and smell nice” Yuuri threw himself forward so he was hugging Victor, “Be my coach Victor” he muttered tiredly before going limp as he fell asleep.

What was Victor supposed to to do about  _ this _ ?


End file.
